Specter Knight vs Qrow Branwen
Scythes. What-if_Death_Battle_Qrow_Branwen_vs._Specter_Knight.jpg qrow_vs_spectre_knight_by_felixrobotnik_dbdn2bg-fullview.png ' 'INTRO Necro: The scythe has beeen used throughout the ages as a weapon of death, Some of It's most iconic wielders being the Grim Reaper and Ruby Rose. But these two are some of the coolest of all time. Mercer: Specter Knight, The Specter of torment. Necro: And Qrow Branwen, Ruby Rose's badass uncle. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer and together we are Necromercer. Necromecer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'QROW' Necro: Qrow Branwen was once a member of the STQR. ''' '''Mercer: What do you mean by "once"? Necro: I mean now he spendes his days fighting and drinking. Mercer: You mean the good life? Necro: Mercer, do ever think about anything other than fighting and drinking? Mercer: Nope. Anyway, Qrow is a crazy bastard. He cares for Yang and Ruby, and taught ruby how to fight, but other than that he picks fights with the likes of Winter Schnne, and Genral Ironwood. Necro: Qrow weilds the Harbringer, a sword, scythe and gun combanation. ''' '''Mercer: Qrow has done many crazy things, like disrespecting the haven milatary, and fighting grimm while drunk. Necro: Qrow has moved on par with sun, who dodged a bolt lightning. Now the return stroke of a bolt of lightning moves at somwhere around two hundred and twenty million miles per hour. Mercer: Qrow has shown himself to be roughly three times stronger than Ruby when lifting strength is brought into the equation. Ruby once lifted a nevermore and then ran it up to the top of a cliff, which weighs nine and a half tons or nineteen thousand pounds. So that would make Qrow's max lifting strength fifty-seven thousand pounds or twenty eight and a half tons. Necro: Qrow is a surprisingly durable guy. He tanked hits from winter, who can kill a city block sized Grimm in a single hit. The force nessacary to destroy a city block with a compostition of concreate, steel and red wood is one thousand three hundred ninty six tons, however qrow's duribility is not based off his physical prowess. It is based off of his aura, physical projection of his soul. ''' '''Mercer: Qrow's aura is one of his greatest defenses. However without it his duribility is just the same as a regular human's on his own. But Qrow's sembelance is one of his greatest weapons. His sembelance is the ability to manipulate the luck of those around him. However, he has no control over this power, and the luck he grants is always bad. And he can turn into an actual crow for some reason. Necro: Despite all of Qrow's power he is still human and he has many weaknesses. Such as his limited aura, rather poor duribility, arrogance and the fact that he is almost always drunk. But overall Qrow Branwen has earned his place as a legendary huntsmen. Qrow: "Oh, oh I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of...sentient garbage." 'SPECTER KNIGHT' Necro: In a wild and untamed land, those who followed the path of the light were known as adventures and those that followed the path of darkness were known as assasins. And Donovan was one of the greatest assasins around. Mercer: On a fateful trip to the tower of fate Donovan almost lost his life after a hard battle with the Sheild Knight. And then the Enchantress came to him just before he died and asked him to join her. Fearing death, he acepted her offer, and became the cold, powerful undead warrior know as Specter Knight. Necro: Specter weilds a supernatural scythe that specalizes in destroying darkness, and that can slightly decrease the effectivness of healing factors. Mercer: Specter Knight has an impressive arsenal. First up is the throwing sickle, a small scythe that specter knight throws that can pick up items and bring them back to him. Necro: Next up is the caltroppes. They are spikes that specter knight throws down on the ground that deal massive damage when stepped on. Mercer: The dread talon is a claw that specter Knight wears on his left hand that when swung deals heavy damage to the target. Necro: The will skull is an item that heals damage dealt to specter kngiht, and it also restores his will to live. However, is he is struck while using it he losses the skull and it's healing is stopped, meaning he will not be fully healed. Mercer: The spider scythe is a three bladed scythe that climbs across the ground and up walls, however, he can only have two out at a time. Necro: The Chronos coin is a small coin, that when flipped by Specter knight slows down time for ten seconds, and specter knight can still move at normal speeds, and use other relics at the same time. Mercer: The bounding soul is one of specter knight's stranger weapons. It relases a soul that bounces at a 45 degree angle, and it bounces off of enemys that it hits. He can up to four active at one time. Necro: The shadow mirror is a curio that makes a reflection of specter knight that can attack for him. Mercer: Next is the Barrier Lanturn. This lanturn makes five small flames around specter kngith that block any projectile, and can be fired at his enemys. and they deal some heavy damage.( They also protect him form physical attacks, but they disipate after being hit once.) Necro: The hover plume is a feather that allows specter knight to fly, and it also make him invincible for a short period of time. Mercer: The judgement rush is a small jewel that makes specter knight fly through walls and fly at a high speed, and slash an enemy, and it makes him completly invincible. However it uses up one forth of his dark power. Necro: And last but not least is the skeleton sentry. The skeleton sentry is a skeleton that specter knight spawns that fires peircing projectiles. Mercer: Specter Knight has weather control, in which he can make lightning strike randomly and he can create powerful gusts of wind that cause disabilitating darkness. Necro: Specter knight can teleport long and short distances, almost instantanlasily. Mercer:Donavan can fly with out the hover plume, and he can go rather high. Necro: Specter knight can summon the undead, however they are very weak, and can be destroyed in one or two hits. Mercer: Specter Knight's signature ability is the dash slash. He dashes the enemy and deals massive damage and can chain it to deal massive damage to a single target. Necro: Specter Knight can take hits from the enchantress, who can create storm clouds that are mountain sized with a wave of her hand. The forc nessacaery to do something like this is around thirty seven and two fithes of a megaton. And he is also strong enough to compltly destroy that very same storm cloud, and the force needed to that is a minimum of two times greater than the input of the force the enchantress exerted. Mercer: Specter knight is capeable of funning up walls and dodgeingthe return stroke of lightning, which as metioned in Qrow's analyisis moves at two hundred million miles per hour. Necro: However specter knight's weaknesses are pretty devestating. His dark power is limited, and if he uses all of it he can not use curios. And is somwhat a glass cannon, havig very little in the way of defense. But overall specter knight is one of the most powerful knights under the enchantresses control. Specter Knight: How tragic that you shall never emerge from cowardice! For here your story must end! 'SET' Necromercer: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' specter_vs_qrow_pre_fight_by_felixrobotnik_dbdqsv0-fullview.png ' 'FIGHT' The Vault of the Fall Maiden Qrow Branwen Drew his sword. He sensed an evil force in the darkness. "You can come out now." " Qrow Branwen! I the Specter Knight, sent by the enchantress to recruit you into the order of no quarter." " I'll pass." "It seems that I will have to talk sense into you...with my Scythe!" " Fine by me." (Cue: Specter of Torment - Hidden by Night (Lich Yard) - Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove Music Extended) ' Specter-Knight-vs-Qrow-Branwen.jpg|By Vorkota ' Specter Knight pulled a throwing sickle from his cloak and and hurled it at Qrow, who dodged with ease, and retaleated to the attack by pointing his gun at the red knight and firing at him. Specter knight blocked the bullets with his scythe and lept into the air, preforming the dash slash on his foe, who changed his gun into a sword and parryed the attack, sending specter knight flying into a pillar. Much to Qrow's surprise, his foe recovered mid-air and ran up the side of the pillar, before flipping down and using the dash slash once more on Qrow. (Cue:Red LIke Roses Part 2) Qrow turned in to a crow and flew above the confused specter knight, and then he turned back into his regular for, with his scythe fully opened. He swung it in a downward arc, in an attempt to slice specter knight in half. Specter Knight lept back, completly avoiding the attack. Specter knight lept forward again and swung his scythe in a brutal arc, only to be met by Qrow's sword. They began to exchange blows brutally, neither giving an inch, until and well placed kick from qrow sent specter knight back, giving qrow an opening to attack specter knight directly. Qrow took the chance and slashed Donovan across the chest causing blood to spurt from his chest. Donovan pulled the will skull form his cloak and stared into it's green glowing eyes and began to feel better. To Qrow's surprise the wound on his adversary's chest began to close up, and the blood began to disapper.Specter knight got up off the ground and pulled a mirror out of his cloak and gazed into it. A dark aura appered around him and a shadow clone of him appeared in front of him. Specter knight raised his scythe again and rushed at Qrow. Qrow raised his scythe and tried blocked their first onsluaght, but was slashed multiple times, and was badly damaged. But there was not a single scratch on his skin. (Cue:Chorus of Carnage) ' '"Looks Like my aura saved my ass again." "Aura?" "Never Mind.Anyway, got anymore tricks up your sleeve?" "Tricks? I have plenty." " Well than, let's see you use them." With that specter knight deactivated the shadow mirror and lept into the air and preformed the dash slash once more, slamming into Qrow at high speeds. Qrow pushed specter knight back and swung his blade so fast it began to blur. Specter kngith lept back and dodged and used the dash slash again, and when qrow pushed him back again, he used the momentom like a spring board and drew the dread claw from his cloak, and swung it at qrow, connecting with the sword blade, the force of their collision sending both of them flying back ward into pillars oppsing each other. Specter knight was the first one up. He pulled a small blue gem from his cloak and held it above his head. Suddenly a strange force of energy took hold of specter knight and propelled him over to Qrow, who was bleeding from the mouth and struggling to get up. (Cue:Watch out Samurai!) " You should have joined when you had the chance." " Save It." Qrow exclaimed as he lept up sword over head, in a final attempt to kill his adevsairy. Specter Knight swung his scythe in a brutal arc,connecting with Qrow's Chest. Blood sprayed from the wound and splattered on specter knight's armor. Qrow fell onto the ground and coughed blood, dropping his sword in the process. "Ya got me good. Good fight." "You fought well. Why Didn't you join?!" Specter knight exclaimed with tears pricking his undead eyes. "I...I don't serve anyone but Ozpin..." ''' '''Adn with those final words, Qrow Branwen Died. Specter Knight placed Qrow's sword in his hands in a respectful manor. K.O. *'Specter Knight is seen walking away from the scene of tragedy.' *'Qrow's corpse is seen laying motinlessly on the floor, an sad smile frozen on his face. ' 'RESULT' Necro: The world lost a great man today. Mecrer: Why did Specter Knight win? Necro: Well, Specter Knight was just on anouther level from the start. When it came to arsenal, Qrow's Harbringer just could not match Donovan's arsenal. While Qrow's bullets were able to kill massive grimm like they were nothing, Specter Knight's were able to harm the enchantress and the knights of the order of no quarter, who are way stronger than any grimm. In terms of strength, building level vs Large city to small mountain, Donovan easily surpassed Qrow. In speed they were equal, but The duribility gap was huge. Mercer: But what about Qrow's aura? Necro: Qrow's aura was very limited, and it took a long time to regenerate. And even if Specter Knight used all of his darkness up, he could still summon the undead with out the use of darkness, and he could still fly. So in the end Specter Knight just had all of the needed edges to scrath up a win. Mercer: Looks like Qrow just wasn't up to the CUT! Necro: The winner is Specter Knight. win_fight_1_by_felixrobotnik_dbgrpq3-fullview.jpg dbrndai-2b4404e5-e907-42c2-882d-7882c03bab80.jpg specter_knight_vs_spider_man_winner_by_thescourgekirb_dc8cina-fullview.jpg 'NEXT TIME...' Drifter vs Link(BOTW)! ' HYPER LIGHT DRIFTER VS THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! 'Trivia *'This is Necromercer's first completed DEATH BATTLE.' *'Vrokorta made the fight render' *'Qrow and Specter knight are some of Necromercer's favorite combatants' *'Specter Knight will appeare in the season 1 finale.' Category:Necromercer Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Scythe duel Category:Shovel Knight vs RWBY Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Series Premiere Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Edited by Inkriel